


Work Bitch [Fanvid]

by periru3, Tafadhali



Series: Covid Co-vids [7]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Canon Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, It's Britney Bitch, Song: Work Bitch (Britney Spears)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: Team Leverage gets to work (b**ch)!
Relationships: Team Leverage & Team Leverage
Series: Covid Co-vids [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707373
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Work Bitch [Fanvid]




End file.
